Five nights of buttsex
by ThunderFenix
Summary: Legend goes around that Freddy Fazbear's Sex Shop is haunted by the spirits of the five dead pornstars. Is it true? It's up to the guards to uncover the mysteries behind the suits that move on their own at night. [Rated M for sexual content] [NO ACTUAL SEX SCENE]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, it's me writing a thing that's...quite different than the last one. My friend gave me this idea and I just had to. If anyone knows the source of the cover image please tell me. Anyways, enjoy!**_

_**Also I pretend making this a 2-4 chapter thing so get ready for Freddy.**_

* * *

_Uh __Hello__, hello hello babe. __Welcome__ to Freddy Fazbear sex shop, a magical place for straights and homos alike, and the only sex shop in America that has animatronics... For some reason. Your job here is to guard them to guarantee no one enters in and tries to surprise buttsex them. Also, you may have to guard yourself, because they don't have a proper night mode, so they roam around to find someone to test our"toys". But since the employees put them on a safe at night, they'll try to use the decorations, which aren't suitable for normal human use. Save power,and remember, every moan you give is a Freddy Fazbear moan!*_

Mike shivered on his seat, the "let's get naughty!" posters on the office's walls creeping him out more than before.

'Okay, alright, this can't be so bad. I just watch and make sure no one r-' his thoughts were interrupted by a noise on the right door. He turned on the light and saw a blue bunny animatronic holding a flexible dildo of the same color. Mike yelped and closed the door on his face, quickly looking to the cameras and noticing only Chica was out of the stage. He opened the door and Bonnie was gone, but there was a yellow chicken at the other door, with spiky shafts on both hands and a fleshlight tapped to her rear. He closed the door again.

'Jesus fuck, these look too cartoony to be actually sexy. Maybe they would fit better on a children's pizzeria or something?' He thought as something that he supposed it was Foxy crashed into the left door. He didn't even want to see what his "weapon" was, he just waited for him to be gone.

But as soon as the knocks stopped, the lights turned off and the doors opened. He had forgotten about the power! Mike was sweating as a brown bear entered by the left door playing a suggestive tune. Mike tried to run, but he felt his head be smacked with a thick plastic object and everything went black.

'Ugh.. Where... ' He groaned as he regained consciousness. He noticed he was been carried by large metal hands. He tried to get away, but his butt was hurting a lot for some reason.

The animatronic carried him to the center of the room, where a yellow "toy" about two times bigger than Mike, the "Golden Freddy", waited for him. The other two animatronics, Bonnie and Chica, slipped his pants off, while a fourth red one adjusted Golden Freddy to Mike's position.

'NO NO NO NO NO N-' Where his last words before something got where it wasn't supposed to be.

_Night watch of Freddy Fazbear's sex shop found dead this morning, impaled by a large decorative dildo. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's me again! I know this is horribly short, but I wasn't motivated enough to expand it, so try to enjoy it at least.**_

_**Oh, and Fritz's bonus chapter will also be a thing!**_

* * *

Jeremy quickly pulled his mask out when Toy Bonnie was not a problem anymore, sighing in relief. It was his last night at that strange place, and he was starting to get really scared.

'Sexual toys aren't supposed to be scary, then why am I afraid? Oh yeah, maybe because they want to stuff the entire store's vibrator stash up my ass!' He said to himself as he flickered his flashlight at Foxy over the hallway. Then he heard a familiar "hi" coming from the left vent, not bothering to check it because he already knew who it was. Then he saw his worst nightmare in front of him: The Mangle.

Mangle was supposed to be used to test the store's products, but people soon got too excited about it and started "testing" their own junk with it.

The mechanical fox exhaled a strong smell of semen, its plastic parts covered in dried jizz and lube. Jeremy shivered and tried to put on the mask despite knowing he was already doomed.

Right before the metallic animal even touched him, however, the clock ticked to 6 am and the familiar jingle played as the animatronics automatically went to their places, much to Jeremy's relief.

The paycheck felt amazing on Jeremy's sweaty palms.

"Did something happen? You're as pale as milk" The manager raised an eyebrow.

"N-no, nothing at all.. " He smiled nervously and quickly left the building, taking a last look at it before getting into his car and trying to forget everything he saw in there.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Another chapter for your! I know I said this was going to be a bonus chapter, but I liked this one way too much to let it be an extra, so it's officially chapter 3._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Lube, check. First Aid kit, check. Extra clothes check." Fritz read his list out loud, ticking the paper with a pen as he checked the items. That was the night he was getting laid, even if it was with creepy robot animals.

Fritz was tired of everyone saying he would be a virgin forever if he didn't lose weight. He had self-confidence problems since he was a kid, and now, at early 19, they had come back. He just wanted it all to end quickly. He took the job of night guard of Freddy Fazbear's Sex Shop, knowing about the rumors that most of the guards came out of that place dead, or at least walking funny.

The place was familiar to him, as the store had been previously a restaurant, in which he and his deceased sister went to every friday until her death. Some years later, the restaurant closed, but some crazed fan bought the license to use the animatronics and opened his own store with them. He couldn't miss that chance of fucking his favorite childhood idols.

Fritz tweaked all the animatronics to the maximum sexual excitement level, and then picked up the tablet when the clock marked 12 PM. It wasn't as easy as just to wait a random one catch him, he wanted to do the do with all of them. **It had to be perfect.**

He spent until 4AM setting so that all the animatronics were ready to catch him, then ripped off his clothes with an inhuman strength and threw himself on the ground, the robotic animatronics piling up over him. He saw a thing on one of the animatronics that looked like a human corpse, identifying it as his sister, but that was the last thing he did before all became black.

_Another man found dead at Freddy Fazbear's. Cause of death was unknown, the body was only found in the office covered in lube and blood._

* * *

**_So yeah, Fritz's sister is inside one of the animatronics, how spooky! The victims of the murders (obviously)aren't children, but instead...You'll see next chapter. It may be the last one before I write a fic specially dedicated to torture-I mean, show my portrayal of purple guy._**

**_Also, I hate to be that kind of author, but some reviews would be highly appreciated. Thanks for reading anyways!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, this is the last chapter! Like I mentioned on the previous one, I will be doing more FNaF, and maybe Homestuck. **__**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Felix was starting to question that bullshit. Who would even put a controllable ventilation system on a building?! He wasn't even afraid of the mechanic hybrid bondade suit that was trying to get him for whatever reason, he was always too busy restarting, the systems so the damn place wouldn't fall apart, including the "lube system" that kept gushing next to his chair. He had accepted the job because it looked better than McDonald's, but he really wished he was selling some burgers instead of that.

He clicked on the audio button again and a moan echoed on some room away from the office, followed by some metallic steps getting away from him. After the place went down, a group of (really dumb people, according to him) fans started collecting pieces of the old decorations and animatronics and built a themed horror atraction to "remind about the good times". The media didn't like that very much, as the place was famous for the disappearance of 5 pornstars and the rumors about their bodies being inside the animatronics. Felix could easily believe in that, as the yellow freak pursuing him smelled like more than just semen.

He jolted up when he heard a noise right in front of him, putting the tablet down to see the "trap of springs", or whatever was its name, screaming at him. He waited to see what the animatronic would do to him, but he just stood there.

That was it! Felix opened the bottle of vodka near him and spilled it all over the place until the entrance, sparking the trail with his lighter and ran to the parking lot while the flames engulfed the ugly building.

The spirits of the pornstars blocked the ending of the parts and services room while their leader, Frederick, pursued the purple murderer.

Collins S. Jackson, or Purple Guy as he was known by the media for always leaving stains of grape juice in the crime scene, sweated nervously. He murdered those "perverted men" years ago and returned to finish his job when he heard there was a new establishment, but things backfired horribly.

"S-stay away from me you gross homossexual!" He screamed, backing away slowly.

"It's your time to be punished for being homophobic and a murderer." He approached slowly, his signature toy, the Golden Freddy in hands. Chico, Fennek and "Boner" blocked the entrance whit their ghostly bodies (and also their collection of promotional sex toys). They were waiting for that opportunity for years, and that was the time.

Frederick cornered Collins, which tripped on a rusted yellow suit and started laughing.

"I'm invincible now, you can't touch me! " The purple killer quickly put the suit on and stood up, which surprisingly caused smirking from the dead men.

Springtrap was a very special suit. When locked, it could be used normally as a fursuit, but when unlocked, something very special happened to the user.

The ghosts started flying up, final free. Collins didn't understand it, but got the answer in a not very pleasant way as the "Big trap", the mix of all the themed dildos, slipped up his anus.

* * *

_Fazbear's Fright burns to the ground, only one corpse found._

* * *

_**The ending was kinda lame, but don't forget to Review and Rate or whatever the cool kids say these days.**_


End file.
